Family Fun
by yourmirroroferised
Summary: A Strange incident, Family Drama for the Dumbledores, and Why is Minerva acting so strangely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters (most of them), Harry Potter, and my soul.

A/N: Well, we'll see how this one goes. It's going to be long, again, and hopefully, it won't bomb, (like my last chapter fic, don't bother reading it, it was ) Enjoy!!

For the first time in nearly fifteen years, a silver tabby cat streaked into the Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The patronus open its mouth and the voice of Minerva McGonagall flew forth.

"Albus! I have urgent news!! Please come to my office immediately!" The cat dissolved, and Albus sat completely discombobulated behind his cluttered desk.

What could this mean? It was a relatively peaceful time. Halloween had come and gone. And the mischievous second years, the Marauders, had spent their creative energy in several well designed, but generally harmless pranks. They were now in the lull of mid-November. While it was true that Voldemort had grown to a frightening level of power, Albus doubted he had the nerve to attack Hogwarts yet. What if one of the Order Members had reported back from a mission?

All these thoughts zipped through Albus's head as he marched through the corridors of Hogwarts. Finally he reached the door to Minerva's office. He could hear weeping. This could be even worse than he thought! _What if He's killed one of our… No, don't think like that!_ Albus shook himself from this morose train of thought as he stepped through the door.

The image that met his eyes was so oxymoronic, Albus needed a moment to process. Minerva was crying, yes, but she was smiling as well. Her handkerchief was fluttering about her grin, sweeping away the tears. She stood up and ran to hug Albus as he stood dumbstruck.

"Oh, Albus!! I never thought we would see this day!" She laughed, squeezing him like a python.

"Minerva, dearest, what did you think we would never see?" Albus asked, trying to gain breathing space. "Are you all right? Is everyone safe? What about the children?"

"That's just it!!" Minerva squealed, running over to the desk to pick up a piece of parchment lying there, "I have a letter from Theseus!" She held it up as if it were the Quidditch Cup.

"Oh, you had me worried!" Albus sighed, relieved, "I thought there was cause for worry…" Before Albus had time to retract his words, Minerva had whacked him soundly over the head.

"There is cause for worry, Albus!" She yelled, "Our son is bringing a girl to the family Christmas celebration!!"

"All this fuss because our son has decided to bring a friend to the family Christmas?" Albus looked decidedly disappointed. _Granted, I did get a bit of exercise, and I think I might have even worked up an appetite for a few lemon drops…_

"A friend who happens to be a GIRL!" Minerva chided, but Albus was rummaging around in his pockets and merely nodded, "Don't you hear what I'm saying, Albus Dumbledore? Our son has a GIRLFRIEND!"

"Now, Minerva," Albus countered, pulling lemon drop from the reaches of his robes, "Let's not be too hasty…"

"How could you think of sweets at a time like this!?" Minerva grabbed the lemon drop from his hand. She was getting excited again, "Have you forgotten what it was like to be young? Here! Read the letter!" She stuffed the letter the letter into his recently vacated hand.

Albus read it.

_ Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I am writing to give you notice that I will be bringing a friend home with me for the Christmas Holidays. Her name is __Sedna__. She works in the __Auror__ department at the Ministry with me. I hope that you approve of her. _

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Theseus_

"His handwriting has become so messy since he became an Auror!" Albus assessed. He enjoyed pretending to be dense occasionally, just to annoy his wife. "And he says right here that she is just a friend!"

"Give me that!" Minerva tried her best to be stern, but she knew that Albus was merely trying to rile her. "Do you really think that Theseus would want our approval for just a friend?" She glared as she turned back to her desk. "I don't know about you," She continued as Albus turned to leave, "but I intend to contact Alastor Moody and find out everything he knows about this Sedna."

"Now, Minerva!" Albus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't you think we should give her the benefit of the doubt until we can meet her in person? I trust our son's judgment."

"Our eldest son is involved in his first serious relationship and you're simply going to ignore it?" Minerva climbed toward hysterics again.

"I'm not ignoring it!" Albus retorted, pulling her closer and stroking her hair, "I'm simply going to respect his privacy as an adult. Besides, when did you get so moody?"

Minerva pushed out of his arms and sat back behind her desk, "Well, you can close your eyes to the most important development in his life. But I am here to make sure that Theseus makes the right decision!"

Albus sighed hopelessly and returned to his office and the daily routine of life. _I wonder why Minerva was overreacting like that…_

A/N Well, how's my opening? Please review, lovely people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Mostly.

Sedna leaned over the puce color table in the Ministry Cafeteria and tried to read the owl that Theseus clutched in his hand.

"Well?" Sedna queried when she failed to catch a glimpse of the signature, "What did they say?"

"This is odd…" Theseus intoned, reading the note again, "Father responded instead of mother. He says mother is behaving strangely and decided to initiate an in depth background check on you."

"What!?" Sedna shrieked, causing the denizens of the nearby tables to turn and raise an eyebrow. "Sorry" She apologized to them and turned back to the occupant of her table, "But honestly, Theseus! Why don't you just tell me who your parents are?"

"You'll find out over Christmas Holiday!" Theseus quipped, "Besides, you're dating me, not my family!"

"I don't even know your parents' names!" Sedna made another snatch for the hastily stowed letter, "I know your brother's and sister's names, but that's all you've let slip!" They cleared the table and headed back to their offices. "I admit," she continued, "You did at least tell me that McNair was not your real last name. And you have changed it for security purposes." She continued in a lower voice as they reached the hall of the Auror Department.

"But truly! Are they spies for the minister of Russia or something? I've all ready told you everything there is to know about my parents! Their bloody architects in Norway! You've met them for Merlin's sake!"

They stepped inside Theseus' office, but Sedna had a bit more to say, "We've been dating for over a year and your parents have just learned that I exist!"

Theseus had courageously withstood the ire of his love, but now was his turn. Leaning against the door to Sedna's office he finished, "Sedna, I love you. I am not ashamed of you, if that's what you think! But you also have to understand that I can count on one hand the number of people who know who my real parents are. I do trust you. But some things better confronted in person. And believe me when I say this is definitely one of them."

As for confronting things… Poor Alastor Moody was being confronted by a demanding Minerva McGonagall at that very moment.

"Minerva? What's happened!? Has Hogwarts been attacked? Is You-Know-Who on the move?" Alastor responded wand in hand when Minerva's head had jumped into his office fireplace.

"No! Worse!" Minerva replied seriously, "Theseus has a girlfriend!"

Alastor nearly choked on his hackish laughter. That is, until he say the steel way Minerva's eyes leered out of the fire. "What? You're serious?"

"Do I look as if I were joking?" Minerva demanded, dangerously monotone. "Now! Tell me everything about her! Where is she from, who are her parents, where did she go to school, has she ever been convicted of any crimes?"

"Well…" Moody was taken aback by the seriousness, and drive in her questions, "She's from Norway. Her parents have designed most of their magical buildings and cities over there. She's here as an intern studying under our Magical Defense Department. She's an extremely bright girl. She went to school at Beauxbatons. As for crimes, now, Minerva, I think you might be overreacting…."

"I am NOT overreacting!!" Minerva exploded, "This is my eldest's son's future!! I have to make sure he is making the right decision!" She huffed into the fire, and Alastor had to resist the urge to jump back, as he could see embers shooting from the fire. "I'm not feeling very well…" She said, her voice abruptly becoming airy. Then she was gone.

Alastor stared at the fire for a moment longer, shook his head and leaned toward the fire.

Poppy was putting away a new set of potions when she heard someone shouting from the floo in her office.

"Poppy Pomfrey!!" Poppy glimpsed the scarred face of Alastor Moody, She moved over to stand before the fire. "I have favor to ask of you."

"It's nice to see you too Alastor!" Poppy grinned. She and Alastor were cousins, so they had grown up together. She was used to his brisk ways. But that didn't stop her teasing him for his lack of manners. "What can I do for you?""I know you and Minerva are good friends, and, well…" Alastor looked slightly embarrassed, "I thought it might be one of those things… But she floo'd my office a few moments ago doing a background check on Theseus' girlfriend. I've never seen Minerva quite so riled up. I was hoping you could talk to her and possibly make sure she's all right…"

"All right, Alastor. I'll check on her!" Poppy smiled. Alastor had been like a big brother to Poppy and Minerva while they were at Hogwarts. And despite his rather intimidating appearance, he was a softy towards both of them.

"Thank you." And then he was gone.

Albus was sitting in his office, when another patronus shot in. Only this time it was a hare, and it spoke with the urgent voice of Madame Pomfrey. "Albus!! Come quickly to your quarters! It's Minerva!"

Albus jumped from his seat and shot down the hall. Poppy was not particularly strong in attacking spells such as the Patronus. So when she actually employed it, something was genuinely wrong.

A/N Well, this one at least is going to continue. Reviewers will be rewarded with laurels and lauds. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any piece of the Harry Potter world.

"I don't know." Poppy sighed.

Whenever Poppy said those words, Albus felt a nervous pit gaping in his stomach. Poppy was a very accomplished and experienced Healer. If she couldn't identify something by mere observation by now, it was usually something serious. This time was no exception. His darling wife was under the weight of a suffocating fever. Sweat was trickling off her body in steady drips. They had moved her to the bed after Poppy had discovered Minerva splayed on the floor of the quarters she and Albus shared. Now his raven haired beauty was frostily ashen with angry red patches on each of her cheeks.

"I don't know what's causing the fever." Poppy admitted.

"She was just fine earlier." Albus started to recall the day, "Actually, not completely fine. She's been on the irritable and paranoid side for the past few days. She made a huge deal out of Theseus' new girlfriend. She was…"

"That's what Alastor told me." Poppy confirmed, checking Minerva's racing pulse. There was no cause for it. Her hear t was slightly stressed, but nothing was seriously wrong. "Well, Albus, there's nothing for it but a long round of tests. This could take a few hours. I need to go over every basic check up spell in the book. We'll find it before the night is out." His face was tight as a drum, "Don't worry! This is going to take a while, so you might as well find something to do."

Albus nodded and heaved a desperate attempt at ridding himself of his worry.

Back in his study, he sat in front of the fire and read "1001 Magical Gags: Put Your Magic to Creative Use" while a thunder storm raged outside. Just as he was glancing up for the fiftieth time in the past fifteen minutes, the door to his study slammed shut and soft footfalls raced toward him.

"Papa! Why is Aunt Poppy in your Quarters and where is mum?" a tall, willow-like girl swirled into the firelight. Her auburn hair swished about her shoulders as she came to a stop. Her green eyes snapped with worry that Albus held in his own soul.

"Your mother is not feeling well, Daphne," Albus admitted more to himself than his daughter. He stood from the chair and moved to the window, watching the rain pour down the panes. "Poppy found her on the floor of our quarters. She was unconscious and had a fever."

"What's wrong with her?" Daphne moved toward her father, with her back to the fire. Her long shadow fell at Albus' feet, almost as if it represented a begging child again, "Mum never gets sick!"

"We don't know what's wrong." Albus' strength crumbled a little bit more as he said this, "Poppy is running tests to find out."

"Oh, papa!" Daphne run over to him as he stood by the cold window and hugged him, "It will be fine! Mum's a healthy witch and it's probably nothing! Don't worry so much!" Daphne pulled him closer. She had always been a very affectionate little girl. At seventeen, she was a seventh-year at Hogwarts, a legal adult, but she still held a warm place in her heart for her family. She had to be careful about visits to her parents during the school, despite the secret passages that she could take to the family quarters. Her last name had been changed, as had her brothers'. But she didn't mind. Her parents did all these things to protect her. And while they could probably never be publicly acknowledged as a family, they still had an uncommonly strong family bond.

Suddenly, her father stiffened and looked up as if talking to someone across the room. Daphne gazed up at him. She had seen her father act like this before, whenever he was practicing legilimency with her mother. They could send messages back and forth to each other over quite a long distance.

"Your mother is awake now," Albus looked back down in to his daughters expectant emerald eyes. "She wants to see me." He stepped out of his daughter's arms and sprinted to the door.

"Should I…" Daphne tried to catch him as he bolted out the door. She sighed and sank into her father's recently vacated chair. "It always gives me the creeps when they're in each other's minds like that." She told the solemn mantle clock.

"Minerva?" Poppy heard Albus burst into the room like a stampeding herd of hippogryphs.

"We're in here, Albus." Minerva said gently. She had only just regained consciousness. Her fever was not completely gone, and she still looked papery and fragile. Most of all, Minerva wanted to know what Poppy had found. "Poppy has found the cause of my fever."

"Tell us, please Poppy. What's wrong with Minerva?" He sat down on the bed next to his wife and held her clammy hand.

"Well, oddly enough, this would be good news to most people," Poppy grimaced as she started to pack up her potions and paraphernalia. "But I'm afraid that in Minerva's case, it's rather serious."

"Yes?" Minerva leaned into Albus' arms and gripped his arm, "Tell us!"

"Minerva, you're pregnant!" Poppy tried to smile, but she looked so worried, it looked as if she was wincing.

"Poppy, that's wonderful news!! What are you talking about?!" Albus had pulled Minerva into a tight hug and Minerva had tears of joy sliding down her face. "Having a baby is always a good thing! And while is this sort of unplanned, it's still amazing news!"

"Let me finish!" Poppy cried, looking flushed and upset, "Yes, this is very exciting. But it's also very dangerous for Minerva. When a powerful witch and wizard such as yourselves have children, it's always very hard on the witch. The baby has so much uncontrolled magical energy, it can often interfere with the mother's body. Her immune system or digestion or any number of things could be damaged unintentionally by the child. The baby interfered with Minerva's hormonal balance and her immune system, causing her to not only be irritable, but to accumulate such a high fever"

"What? But what about the other children? I never had this kind of trouble with Theseus, Amadeus, or Daphne!" Minerva cast a suspicious eye at her friend. Poppy didn't usually joke about these sorts of thing.

"Minerva! Daphne is seventeen! Theseus is nearly twenty-one! You were much younger when you carried those children. Your body could handle that kind of battering." Poppy sighed as she finished putting away the last of her hodgepodge. "And let's face it, Minerva. While you're by no means 'old', you're not exactly as young as a chick now!"

The couple on the bed had a very somber expression on their faces. "How dangerous is it?" Albus asked quietly. He did not want to lose Minerva for anything.

"She could make it! I'm not saying she can't." Poppy continued, "but it will mean a lot of rest, and careful planning. You must get plenty of exercise and eat right. And it will require a lot of patience from those around her." Poppy eyed Albus, "She's going to get very…edgy… every once in a while. We'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Albus leaned over and pecked Minerva on the cheek, "I promise I'll tolerate whatever you throw at me dear."

"But there is still the chance that she could die. And, unfortunately, it's a fairly strong possibility." Poppy looked exceptionally grave, "If the wrong system is hit at the wrong time, it could kill her. Minerva, you don't have to keep this baby… Your own health is at stake…"

"Poppy! I would never even consider such a thing!" Minerva sat up out of Albus' arms indignantly. "We're keeping this baby! And whatever happens, well, to coin muggle phrase, we'll 'roll with the punches'."

"I never thought you would seriously accept that idea, but I had to offer it as your healer." Poppy turned to leave the room, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Could you send Daphne up on your way back to the infirmary?" Minerva asked softly. She was rather tired from the day's excitement.

"Of course!" Poppy smiled as she shut the door to their quarters.

"Oh, Albus!" Minerva moaned as she buried her face in his shoulder, "I'm so happy to have another child, but it seems so dangerous! And now is not exactly the best time to be brining a child into the world! This new dark wizard…."

"Voldemort?" Albus seemed rather distressed as well.

"He looks as if he could become a real problem!" she leaned back against the pillows, "I'm so tired of all the intrigue and secrecy, hiding just to keep safe! And now, there will be another little Dumbledore!"

"It will work out, darling! Somehow…" The door to their quarters squeaked open tentatively.

"We're back here love!" Minerva called, sitting up.

Daphne came rushing back to the bedroom and engulfed her mother in a deluge of hugs. "Oh, mum! I'm so glad you're all right! You scared me silly when Aunt Poppy was here and answered the door and everything. And then papa told me that you were not well… You are all right, aren't you?" She stopped timidly and watched as her parents exchanged a look that meant they were mentally communicating, "Stop doing that! It's so scary when you do that!"

"Daphne, your mother is all right for now," Albus stood up and cast a silencing charm on the room as a preemptory caution.

"For now? What's that supposed to mean?" The teenager fumbled, growing ever more agitated.

"I'm going to have a baby, love," Minerva stopped her, mid-rant.

From that point in the evening on, a missile could have explode on Hogwarts grounds and the occupants of the room would have failed to hear it. Albus reinforced the strength of his silencing charm more than once that evening as they explained the situation to their youngest child.

A/N Thank you for all my lovely reviews!! It helps to know that lovely people are reading my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alas!!! I own none of the Harry Potter Characters!! They belong to JKR!

A/N: Another chapter. Remember! REVIEWING gives you GOOD KARMA!

Daphne was having a terrible time concentrating in Potions today. To make things even more difficult, Professor Horace Slughorn was off on one of his Friday morning tangents about how he met the so-and-so of whose-its.

Daphne had much more important problems to ponder. Last night, she received the at once elating and terrifying news that her mother was pregnant. The seventh-year gryffindor could hardly stay in her seat she was so excited. _A baby!_ Daphne thought to herself. Despite the fact that the baby was not supposed to arrive until the middle of May, she was still ecstatic with glee. But she also worried about her mother. This baby was going to be a heavy physical burden for her mother. For, while Professor McGonagall was far from old, the magical strength she and her husband possessed would make this a difficult pregnancy.

Slughorn seemed to be winding down out of his story and actually discussing potions for the last ten minutes of the class. But his lecture was lost to Daphne.

Ever since she was a toddler, Daphne had watched her mother and father communicate using Legilimency. They would simply hold a conversation by prompting the other person to read their thoughts. Daphne knew that she had a great deal of magical ability. And more than once she had been able to read her parents' minds. It was especially easy with her mother, because they had such a strong emotional bond, that Daphne knew her mother's mind like the hallways of Hogwarts. So now, to gain piece of mind, and ease her worry, she stretched out a tentative probe towards her mother's mind.

Professor McGonagall appeared to be engaged in teaching the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins, a class Daphne knew to be strenuous. Her mother seemed to be fielding a fight between the little Malfoy boy and a black-haired imp named Potter. Daphne grinned. She had no doubt that her mother would see them both in detention before the class was done. Then, as quickly as _nox_being cast in a room, the connection was blank. She couldn't feel her mother. It took all the Gryffindor's discipline to not jump up and run to her mother. That would never do. No one could know that she was Dumbledore and McGonagall's daughter. She simply had to sit through her Arithmancy class and then she could sneak off to see her mother.

Poppy was cleaning up the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Gratefully, she checked off each of the potions, thankful that it had been an easy week. After the terror of this past Halloween, Poppy Pomfrey would never complain about having nothing to do. Surveying the starched-white naked hospital beds, she plopped in her chair and unloaded a gale-force sigh. But her ease and relaxation were to be abruptly cut off. For in the next moment, a wildly dashing red head bolted through the infirmary door.

"Oi!" Poppy shrieked as she stood, only to be knocked off balance by the young messenger. "Miss Evans!!" Poppy scolded. "What on earth has gotten into you? Are you hurt?" Poppy surveyed the little Gryffindor skeptically.

"Not….me" Lily panted, struggling for air after her mad sprint. In lieu of words, she grabbed Poppy's hand and began to drag her out the door. "Professor…"

Poppy tensed at these words. "Spit it out, girl! Which Professor?"

"McGonagall!" Lily sobbed and pulled all the harder. But her efforts were unnecessary. Poppy was nearly dragging the student by the time they reached the door of the hospital wing.

The students poured out of the class room. Most of them didn't have another class for an hour. As soon as her feet hit the stones of the hallway, Daphne went straight to the library where she knew she sould find the secret passage to her parent's chambers. Running up to the portrait of Diana, she whispered, "Fortuna" and slipped in the hallway behind. Following a well-traced path she ran with a fear sharpened purpose.

Poppy kneeled down next to Minerva. After assessing her condition, she stood to address the pale, cowed class.

"Professor McGonagall has the flu," Poppy lied smoothly, "Class is dismissed for the day."

They timidly scattered, stealing glimpses at the unconscious professor on their way out. The last to leave was little Lily Evans. She looked terrible concerned, stopping next to her professor.

"Will she be all right?" Lily asked sincerely.

"She'll be fine. She will just have to rest a while." Poppy smiled as she finished conjuring a stretcher for her friend. She gently lifted Minerva up onto the floating bed.

"All right. Thank you," She seemed satisfied at the answer and walked away.

"No, Miss Evans," Poppy whispered as the girl left the classroom, "Thank you" And she turned to guide her friend up to the hospital wing.

Daphne arrived just as Poppy entered the room. Seeing her mother clammy on the stretcher, Daphne became hysterical. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She panicked, running over to hold her mother's hand as Poppy gently levitated Minerva to the bed. "Will she be all right? Is it because of the baby?" she sobbed

"She simply overstressed herself, dearie," Poppy gently guiding the willowy girl into a bedside chair. Poppy made Minerva comfortable and did a quick check of the Headmistress's health. Minerva was essential to the well being of the school on innumerable levels. But she was also Poppy's best friend, and it was trying to see her in any harm. Satisfied with the result of her exam, she began to pack up her equipment for the second time in twenty –four hours.

As she picked up her bag the door exploded open and Albus swept in. His eyes flashed with a tempestuous protection for his love. His features bore the weight of this emotion. Without a thought, Poppy set about assuaging the fire of his worry.

"How did this happen?" Albus whispered, his voice breaking.

"She simply did too much too soon." Poppy provided, her short strides doubling to catch up with the Headmaster. "It's only a slight relapse. She was still exhausted from yesterday."

"What can I do?" Albus pleaded, staring down at the pale complexion of his wife. He cradled her hand in his own. Daphne looked up from the other side of her mother. She too would contribute everything.

"We should start with complete bedrest over the weekend." Poppy stood at the foot of the bed, glancing at both of the faces seeking her council. "We will see how she feels after that. She might be forced into a Muggle wheelchair to conserve her energy." Daphne gasped and pulled her mother's arm to her chest. "For a time!" Poppy amended, "Eventually, her body will adjust and she will become somewhat stronger. It will just take time!"

"I understand " Albus nodded solemnly and Daphne nodded tearfully.

"But for the moment, she is not to leave this bed all weekend." Poppy laid a stern gaze on Minerva's guardians, "And try to avoid excite her." With that, she left the room and Daphne departed for her next class.

A/N All right, littlemorgsi, I lied, this isn't as fluffy as I first intended it to be, but it will get better!

I'm just such a drama person, I can't help myself. Trust me, most of the drama is over!

More fluff to come.

Remember the correlation between reviews and good karma? Well here's where it kicks in folks!!


	5. Convalescence

Disclaimer: I got daisies, in green pastures, I've got my love, but HP is JKR's.

A/N: Well, this is turning out quite nicely. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! You are like biofuel to my soul.

Minerva was adjusting very well to her new state of reduced activity. She still fought Albus when he told her to take a nap. But Poppy met up with her once a day to admonish her to rest, "for the good of 'others' as well are youself." She would imply clandestinely. Above all, they struggled to keep the babe a secret. Minerva and Albus connived to keep their marriage a secret. A few essential people knew they were married, members of the Hogwart's staff and the Order. A few rumors had started after Minerva's collapse. Daphne conspired to spread the story that Minerva was simply suffering from an illness. Albus helped her navigate to meals and classes, and kept her in her wheelchair when they were alone.

But as the holidays drew near, Minerva began to resent her convalescence.

"If Theseus is bringing his girlfriend over the holidays, I will not be trapped in this chair," Minerva protested, pounding the arm of her chair.

"Minerva, you will do what is necessary to keep you and the baby healthy!" Poppy admonished as they sat in Poppy's quarters over tea. They were discussing Minerva's recent strain of morning sickness.

"The Holidays are a week away!" Minerva continued. "I still have to get the McGonagall Manor ready to receive guests. My older brother will be there, and with you and Euripides coming… I have a lot to get done!" Minerva tried again to stand, but the charm Albus used to keep her in the chair held fast.

"You know," Poppy laughed, "I told Albus to keep you in that chair and prevent you from losing your temper. It never occurred to me how oxymoronic that was!"

Theseus left the meeting in a good mood. He was going to make dinner for Sedna tonight. He had it all planned. And he had gotten her "the ring". He wanted to propose on this the eve of Winter Holidays. He was practically sprinting to get his coat and leave.

Instantly, fate pushed him into Darius Abbot, a first-year Auror student. Papers littered the air and floor. Almost laughing at his clumsiness, Theseus knelt to pick up the papers.

"S-s-s-sorry!" Darius nervously stuttered, "My fault"

"No, No, t'was all mine!" Theseus amended an awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry about your mum." Darius stumbled, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Theseus still grinned, puzzled.

"Sorry about what happened to her…" Darius too looked confused.

"I hadn't heard…" Theseus eyed his fellow conversant.

"Well, my sister, Esther, she's still at Hogwarts. And she said that your mum is seriously ill. Said she's collapsed at least a dozen times… Surely they told you! All the students are talking about it!"

"Thank you, Darius…" The young Dumbledore strode off with a powerful worry now clouding his mind.

"Sorry again, sir." The young student echoed behind him.

The next weekend Poppy, Daphne, and Minerva were bustling about the manor, dusting, cleaning and generally readying the house for the spark of the holidays. Albus was sent down to the kitchens to chat with the house elves about the food to be served.

By noon, Daphne and Poppy were skimming the corridors of the west wing for Minerva. In crossing the master bedroom on their way to the east wing, they heard shouting. Poppy's alarms were automatically set and she rushed in.

"You look so beautiful when you're angry!" Albus was standing behind the wheelchair staring at Minera with a schoolboy grin on his face.

Minerva's complexion was fiery red, "I will not sit in that inane contraption, Albus Dumbledore! I refuse to become an invalid in my own home!"

The feuding couple was unaware of the eavesdroppers. Embarrassed, Daphne backed out of the room. But Poppy stayed to monitor the sparring match.

Albus stepped around the awkwardly mobile piece of furniture and squeezed Minerva with a breath stealing kiss. At first, her eyes shot daggers, and were it not for his hand on the back of her head, Minerva would have pulled away. But soon, she slid her eyes closed and melted into her husband. Albus slowly turned her around while still locked in his arms and ended the kiss. "Will you do this for me?" He bored deep into her eyes, and one of his calloused fingers traced the outline of his treasure's face.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts? Ha! You're naught but a selfish child!" Minerva scolded gently, still in his arms.

"Yes, but this child loves and needs you very much." Albus gave her the most pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"All right!" Minerva admitted, flopping into the chair, "Let's go see what you've conjured for lunch!"

That evening, they wall gathered to relax in the Fireside Room. Poppy's husband, Euripides joined them for the evening. He and Albus were playing chess. Daphne and Poppy were holding a deep discussing of Daphne's latest career interest, Healing Potions. Albus deliberately scanned the room.

"Where is Minerva?" He inquired. Poppy looked up as well.

"I thought she was here!" Poppy panicked and stood up. "I'll go…"

"No, I'll go. It would be easier for me to find her," Albus calmed her, "Daphne, will you finished beating Euripides for me?"

Albus felt around the corners of the house with his legilimency. He finally caught a whiff of her in the west wing, not far from the Master Bedroom. As he climbed the stairs, he could hear Minerva humming a familiar tune. He opened the long neglected door and strolled in. Minerva was sitting in a rocker by the window, ensconced in a warm purple shawl she had now worn for 15 years. Albus walked over and stood behind her, sharing her view of the moon on the river below.

"What are you pondering, Tabby?" Albus asked, slipping his hands onto her shoulders.

"You could have simply read my mind, Albus. That's how you found me." She smiled up at him.

"But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of hearing your beautiful voice." Albus summoned his chintz chair from the corner of the Nursery.

"This nursery has been empty for a long time" She sighed pulling the shawl closer about her task-weary shoulders, "It will be strange to hear a bairn in the house again."

"I am rather excited about it, to be honest," Albus grinned, taking Minerva's hand from her lap. "It will give me an excuse to act like a child again!"

"You act like a child with or without an excuse!" Minerva smiled at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm still surprised our children ever grew up! With you as their father…"

"Oh, I've tried to lure them into the realm of eternal childhood, but with such a serious, powerful mother, it was hopeless." He lifted Minerva's hand to his lips.

"That's the problem, is it not?" Minerva pulled her hand back and looked out the window, "What if this doesn't work? What if I can't make it? What if we lose the baby?" Impulsively, she climbed to her feet and strode over to the crib, gripping its pale-green bars for support.

"I can't answer all your questions, Minerva, I have never been a very good seer." He followed her over to the crib, stopping few feet away. "But I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and all of our children." He dispersed the air between them a snuggled Minerva to him.

"Why?" Minerva tipped her head up to gaze in his eyes.

"Why what, Tabby?" Albus smiled .

"Why did you pick me?" She turned still in his arms, back to the crib, whose negative space was aching to be filled.

"Because you are perfect and beautiful" He bent down to kiss her, "And you are the only person with whom I would spend the rest of my life." And without Minerva discerning how, Albus waved his hand and the song she had been humming before began to play. Albus swayed mwith Minerva. Minerva felt comforted by the vibration from Albus' chest as he hummed the familiar tune of Borodins' Second String Quartet.

Down at the chess board, Daphne froze in the middle of checkmating Euripides. "Do you hear music?" her ear strained.

"it's your father, Daphne" Euripides explained, smiling appreciatively at his wife. "He loves two thing above all, your mother, and music."

A/N Thank you for reading… Please review!!


	6. A Temporal Quirk

Disclaimer: Someday, I will have ideas to call my own, but harry potter will not be one of them.

A/N: Yeah! We finally get to some sort of denouement! Sorry about all the details. Things should speed up after this! And I'll answer the question of how the Student Auror knew about Theseus's parents in this chapter.

Sedna held tightly to Theseus and her trunk. She was swirling- via side along apparation- toward Theseus's home. Carefully she gathered her balance as they hit the stone walkway up to the house. Looking up for the first time, Sedna's jaw dropped. Theseus dragged her up the stairs and knocked at the gargantuan oak doors. As they swung open seemingly voluntarily, Sedna was pulled in, after establishing that the house had three stories and wings branching out in each direction. The door slammed behind her, and she was ensconced in the warmth and candle light of the McGonagall Manor. Turning, she saw that their luggage was neatly piled and moving toward them.

"Laird and Lady is in the fire-room, Master Thesis" a tiny, but deep voice announced from under the pile of luggage.

"Thank you, Durric!" Theseus grinned "It's good to be home!" He boomed to the large marble hallway.

"Thesis?" Sedna whispered as the luggage, and the apparent person carrying it wound out of sight.

"Durric could never say my name quite correctly," Theseus seemed to Be rocked in a flood of memories, "Father always found it hilarious." He began to walk down the long entrance hall and stepped through one of the doors.

As soon as Sedna caught up, she peered around Theseus, into a room that was a delicious, warm green. The wall contained bookshelves and paintings, rather like a library, but there was a diverse smattering of furniture in convenient corners, and most of all, in front of the fireplace. Occupying the conveniently located furniture was a diverse assortment of wizards. A middle aged, tartan clad wizard with acutely green eyes occupied a rather impressive armchair on the far right of the fireplace. The next man around the circle, Sedna instantly recognized as Albus Dumbledore. She had never seen him in person, but his pictures seemed to occupy the front page of the Prophet at least once a week. Sitting next to him on the bright purple couch was a rather jovial blonde wizard who was just at the border of middle age. He seemed to be one for smiling. Finally, a raven-haired, green eyed wizard, younger than Theseus stood up from his place in a stiff looking study chair and dashed over to pound Theseus on the back. Theseus walked over in front of the fireplace and pulled Sedna with him.

"Everyone, this is Sedna," The wizards all smiled and nodded appreciatively, "Sedna, this is my uncle Neptune" Theseus pointed to the tartan sporting wizard, "This is Euripides Pomfrey" He indicated the cheery wizard, "This is my brother, Amadeus" the youth smiled, "And this is my father, Albus Dumbledore!"

"I…I…I" this last pronouncement had robbed Sedna of speech.

"Where is mother?" Theseus asked peering around the room.

"She went to show Poppy something, they'll be back soon, We didn't expect you this early…" Albus smiled, and stood to greet Sedna.

"She is well then?"

Albus turned to answer the question. But as he did, a connecting door swung open and a trio of witches stepped in. Well, one of them stepped, the second was being pushed in a wheelchair. The third squeaked and raced for Theseus.

"You're back!!" a fireball of red hair laughed as she clung to Theseus's neck.

"Daffy! We have a guest!" Theseus whispered, pulling her off.

"OH!" Daphne quickly stepped back.

"Everyone, this is Sedna" Theseus gazed worriedly at his mother's wheelchair, but continued "Sedna this is my sister, Daphne" He hugged the spindly red-head, "Poppy Pomfrey, my mother's best-friend and my adopted aunt," the rose complexioned woman behind the wheelchair nodded, she smiled almost as much as her husband, "And this is my mother, Minerva McGonagall." At those words, Sedna fainted straight onto the floor.

"Is the poor lass all right, Poppy?" Sedna picked up the faint cadences of highland dialect through the blackness.

"She's coming around!" commanded a rather stern but caring voice, "Everyone move back! That means you, Deus!"

Sedna finally managed to pull her eyes open. The rosy-cheeked woman hovered in the lower corner of her view. But by and large, it was dominated by the tense face of her love. "Theseus?"

"Sedna, dear, I'm terribly sorry! I had not the faintest idea meeting my family would be this shocking!" He massaged her hand between his.

"Well…It is rather shocking when your parents happen to be the most powerful magic couple of the age!" Poppy laughed, and several voices joined her. _ Oi! I fainted! And his entire family saw me!_ Sedna sat up suddenly. She was still in the fireside room apparently. And Theseus's family was still gathered about staring at her.

"Hello?" Sedna tried to smile as she gripped the back of the purple chaise lounge. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

"We're glad to meet you too, lass" Neptune smiled. "Why don't we go play a game?"

They helped Sedna off the couch and moved through a labyrinth of doors to a cozy kitchen area with a large wooden table. They played several rounds of muggle board games, talking and laughing all the while. At the end, Sedna had become much more comfortable with the family.

Eventually, everyone dispersed to their bedrooms. Euripides and Neptune left laughing over a not-very-hilarious joke that Euripides had cracked in the middle of the last game. Poppy questioned Sedna one last time as to her health, and then followed her husband. Amadeus and Daphne, or as they were more affectionately called, Deus and Daffy, strolled off catching up on life since they had last spent time together. Theseus showed Sedna to her rooms and kissed her good night. Then he turned back down the hall.

Later that night, Sedna decided to venture out in search of a bathroom. As she stepped out into the hall, she heard shouting coming from the main floor. Her ear detected Theseus's voice and pulled her to the sound.

"Mother, I want a straight answer!" Theseus was shouting in the fireside room, his face illuminated by embers, "Are you sick? Are you ill? Why are you in a wheelchair? That new order member, what was his name, Abbot, he said you were dying!" He brushed back and forth across the room, talking to Minerva and Albus, who sat next to her.

"Theseus, you have no right to yell at your mother!" Albus stood, clearly affronted.

"No, Albus, he's right," Minerva sighed and struggled to stand from the chair, "We should have told you sooner, I suppose. Something this major would attract the attention of quite a few people." The witch stepped over to her son and put a hand on his arm, "I am not dying. I will give a formal announcement of exactly why I agreed to that dreadful contraption tomorrow at breakfast. But for now, simply know that I am in no immediate danger." She stretched to kiss her child on the nose, and then turned to sit by her husband on the couch, watching the light seep from the fire.

Theseus left only half satisfied. Sedna caught him on the stairs. "Is everything all right?" She asked as she followed him up the stairs, "I was up looking for the WC and I heard…"

"It's down the hall, third door on the right." He disappeared into his room.

The next morning, Minerva and Albus sat side by side at the head of a long dining table in a stately marble hall. Sedna could sense the awkward anticipation flitting around the table as each person ate their breakfast. Deus and Theseus were both steeling glances at their mother, whose wheelchair was waiting for her a few feet off. Neptune and Euripides were mumbling at the far end of the table. Both Poppy and Daphne were suspectly silent and uncomfortable. Once the dishes had been banished to the kitchens, Albus stood.

Before he could open his mouth, however, the door exploded open, and a bolt of flaming orange and red shot into the room. Neptune immediately groaned and lowered his head to the table. Minerva stood too quickly, knocking over her chair.

"Hello darlings! Aren't you just thrilled to see me?" The blur stopped and became defined as a flamboyantly dressed woman covered in bright scarves and bangles that totally disrupted the stately decorum of the mansion.

The shock was too much for Minerva, who collapsed with a loud thud. The entire room broke into action. Neptune and Daphne ran over to confront the intruder, backing her into the corner. Poppy trailed after Albus who was all ready carrying Minerva to their bedroom. His face a furious scarlet, Theseus jumped up to follow, Poppy, his father, and his unconscious mother.

Sedna, Euripedes, and Deus remained awkwardly poised, debating where they would be most useful. Deus decided to visit his parent's bedroom. Euripedes was about to pull Sedna away out into the hall, but she stayed. She was here to meet Theseus's family. And this woman seemed to have so connection to them.

A very serious interrogation was going on in the corner where the impressive Neptune towered over the interrupter. Daphne cringed in between, trying to dodge the sparks flying between the two.

"What are you doing here, Hestia?" Neptune glowered, "Why did you come back now?""It's nice to see you too, dear brother." Hestia stretched up to mockingly kiss his cheek. "I was simply back in the country and thought I might drop by to family home and share in some Holiday cheer."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Neptune spat, "you have refused to speak to us mere witches and wizards for the past 10 years. You spoke to us precious little before that!" Hestia smiled and tried to respond, but her brother continued, "We have our own problems right now."

"I can see that," attempting to veil her concern with an acidic tone. She stared over Neptune's shoulder and up the stairs. "But the mysteries of the temporal plain demand the highest devotion. After all, I have a rare gift."

"Sedna saw Neptune's shoulders tense, "Well, Hestia, while you have been exploring the temporal plane we have been living in the real plain. We have been fighting Dark Wizards, dealing with losses, and growing up! Mother and father died not knowing if you were alive or dead. You have few family members left and Minerva seems to be fighting a dangerous illness herself. It's time to wake up from your hallucinations!"

"I have the gift of Sight! I KNOW what will happen, I KNOW what has happened!" Hestia screeched, discarding her lofty tone, "And your limited perspective of life can hardly compare to the things I have Seen!"

"Did you see your father and mother die at the hands of Grindelwald? Did you watch as your love died? Did you see your niece and nephews graduate from Hogwarts?" Neptune glared.

"MERLIN! There is no reasoning with you mortals!!" She threw up her hands was walked past him, only to be interrupted by a Deus coming back into the room.

"Mother would like everyone to come up to the bedroom," He announced, in his deep rumbling voice, "She has an announcement to make."

Cowed, everyone filed silently up to the room.

Minerva was sitting up in the bed, surrounded by mountains of pillows, Albus sat next to her, holding her hand. Minerva looked nearly as white as the pillows. Everyone moved into the room and held their breath for the news.

"I think that recent events merit an explanation of my condition," She swallowed, and scanned the group, "I'm pregnant."

There were was a deep silence, in which Minerva continued to scan the eyes of those around her bed. Suddenly, Deus stepped forward and quipped, "Hold on! You're serious?"

Minerva opened her mouth, but Poppy intervened, "Well, I think it's wonderful!" She moved to the side of the bed and gave Minerva a hug. "Congratulations, darling!"

Awkwardly, the rest of the group filed behind her and began to embrace the pale woman in the bed.

As everyone left the room, Daphne caught her Aunt Hestia slinking off to an obscure room. She followed and closed the door once inside, "What's wrong?" Hestia was curled up in a corner looking up at the portrait of a past McGonagall. She looked deeply disturbed, and began to shiver convulsively.

"I never thought I would be right." She whispered so softly, the wind outside nearly drowned out her words.

"Right about what? What have you Seen?" Daphne was slightly anxious. She had never dealt with a Seer before, and all of her relatives had warned her against this one in particular.

"A calamity is coming. Soon, your mother will need me. Your entire family will be in terrible danger! And blood, I see fields of blood!" Her eyes were wide and distant.

"When? Where?" Daphne dove down by her aunt's side and shook her shoulders, "How long before this happens?"

"I do not know!! The Temporal plain is not so easily measured!" Hestia sobbed, "But your mother's babe will play a direct part in it! Even before it is born, its future is swathed in blood!"

A/N Wow, that took forever to post! PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	7. Transparency

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even these ideas own me, and not I them.

A/N: Wow, everybody seems to love Aunt Hestia… k. We'll work on that…

The Family disbursed throughout the manor for the rest of the day. The only time they came together was over supper. But even that was exceptionally awkward, because the host and hostess were absent. Poppy had confined Minerva to bed for the rest of the day and Albus would not leave her side.

The entire Dumbledore-McGonagall family seemed rather isolated. Albus, Theseus, Sedna, and Neptune were holding a rather loud discussion in the Fireside Room.

"What were you thinking?!" Theseus stood from the purple couch before the fire. Albus and Neptune turned from their own awkward silence. "What were you thinking, getting mother pregnant now?"

"Theseus!" Sedna cried, indignant, "He doesn't have to answer to you!"

"Well, if I recall the event," Albus smiled at Sedna's outburst, "Your mother was the instigator…"

"Don't be fresh, Albus!" Neptune stepped toward him, "My sister is in a wheelchair because she carries your child!" From that point on, Sedna wisely chose to hold her voice.

"Allright!! Sit down!" Albus rose from this place as the others returned to their chairs, "Now we didn't plan to have this child! But this is a gift given to us! If you're going to lecture me about irresponsible, why not stop and think about your own birthdate? When were you born?"

"January 6th 1947. Why?" Theseus leaned back against the couch and folded his arms.

"Count back nine months before that," Albus smiled at his son's smugness, "That was the week before you mother and I defeated Grindelwald."

Sedna laughed out loud. Theseus opened his mouth, hesitated, turned crimson, and shut his mouth again. He suddenly decided to examine the upholstery in great detail.

"So, I think considering the circumstances surrounding your birth, I believe your mother and I are accustomed to parenting in dangerous circumstances."

"Speaking of danger," retorted Neptune, "What about danger to Minerva? Her body doesn't seem to be handling this pregnancy very well." Sedna leaned forward to hear Albus response.

"I know," Albus smile dropped from his face, "Poppy told us that there is a strong chance Minerva could…" his voice cracked and he drifted over to the fire"… she could die." He finished quietly, gripping the mantle.

"I'm sorry," Neptune added respectfully, "I cannot help but worry after what happened to Deirdre."

"We can only hope…" Albus finished, turning his face upward, as if pleading for his wife.

Theseus suddenly stood and pulled Sedna out of the room, mumbling something about a tour. As they walked the ancient halls, Sedna pressed him with questions.

"Who is Deirdre? And why is everyone afraid of what happened to her?" She demanded as Theseus showed her into the expansive library.

"She was Neptune's wife." Theseus answered solemnly. "They had one son…"

"Was?" Sedna stopped.

"Yes…" Theseus turned awkwardly to talk to her, "She died in child birth, trying to bring their second child into the world. The baby died as well."

"And the other child?" Sedna's eyes were wide with the horror of the story.

"Went to live with his maternal grandmother. Neptune would not have a thing to do with him." Theseus continued without prompting, spewing the horror. "Mars refuses to even see his father now."

The evening wound down with the family listening to Amadeus play the gargantuan piano in the exquisite ballroom.

The next morning, Sedna woke rather late. She got dressed and wandered down the hall, hoping to find some means of getting breakfast. The door to the Master bedroom was open, and Sedna heard soft singing coming from the room. Peering past the door post, she saw Minerva wrapped in a dressing gown, tucked under the covers, with Daphne perched in front of her. As she plaited the girl's hair, she chanted a soft Gaelic lullaby. Sedna stopped, enchanted by the utter normality of this extraordinary family. Minerva caught sight of her frozen in the doorway. She cut off her singing with a gently chuckle.

"You look shocked!" She grinned as the intruder closed her gaping mouth, "I suppose I have not had the chance to properly meet you!" Sedna nodded, slightly embarrassed, "Well, come here and sit down lass!" Sedna obeyed, and, without even batting an eye, sat on the bed shared by the most powerful witch and wizard of the age. "Now tell me about yourself! Where are you from dear?"

"Um…"Sedna took a syllable to collect her thoughts, "I am Norwegian. My parents design magical buildings for the Magical Community. I was educated at Durmstrang, with an emphasis in Defense Against the Dar Arts. I came here two years ago to become part of the Auror Department on a student exchange program. I have decided to stay in England as part of the Auror Department."

Minerva nodded, having finished Daphne's hair, she leaned forward and whispered, "Go and get Sedna some breakfast." When the red braids bounced out of the room, Minerva leaned back against the pillows. Her iconic bun had been replaced by a long, raven braid. Her entire demeanor relaxed as a result.

"I imagine this is a wee bit awkward for you?" She probed gently.

"That would be a great way to describe it!" Sedna sighed, relaxing into herself, "I mean, he never even hinted that you were… Amazing! Celebrities!" She stumbled.

"Well, our family has never been public," Minerva grinned wistfully.

"But you're Minerva McGonagall!" Sedna exploded, pounding the bed, "You've written books on the Transfiguration Theory! You helped accomplish the fall of Grindelwald! And your husband is famous as well! He's invented…"

"I know," Minerva couldn't help but smile, "How did two people like us have a family and still keep it secret?"

"Yes!" Sedna bounced in frustration on the bed.

"Well, love does some very strange things," Minerva smoother her comforter, "Albus was my Professor at Hogwarts, and upon graduation, I joined the resistance. We fell in love towards the end of the warm and were married secretly in an occupied Paris."

"That's incredible!" Sedna seemed over whelmed, "How on earth can I…"

"You know, lass," Minerva smiled and too her hand, "When I first met Albus I thought I would never be good enough for him. But he proposed, and I have been filled with a comforting peace ever since. If you were meant to be part of this family, it will come to be." She clasped Sedna's hand between her paper-thin hands.

Sedna was consumed with release. _These people are still human!_ She thought as she and Minerva glided into deep discussions of Transfigurations theory.

"What do you think of Sedna?" Theseus quietly asked Albus. There were in the library, enjoying light reading after breakfast.

"Well, unfortunately, I hardly know her," Albus shrugged apologetically, "I did talk to Alastor, and her is very impressed with her and her work. She seems very spirited, and she is beautiful as well." He concluded, "How do you feel about her?"

"I love her. I have known her for two years and pending your approval, I want to ask her to spend the rest of our lives together," he stood tensed for his father's reaction.

"I see," Albus answered in calculating tone, "This is a very serious step. But as your father I trust your judgment. But please, give me and your mother a little time to get to know her before we give you our blessing."

"Of course," Theseus nodded, still clinging to his tense excitement. He jumped up and went to find the younger people.

"I'll chat with her at tea today." Albus smiled to himself, remembering the nervous feeling that accompanies the first few years of love.

"Come in" Minerva sang out as she finished straightening her robes. She turned to greet her guest and found the last face she expected.

"Hello, Minerva," Hestia croaked. She had obviously not slept well last night. Her hair, clothing and face all had the worn-out second day running look.

"Hestia!" Minerva cried in concern. Even if her sister was an outcast, she was still… well Minerva's little sister. She walked over and sat her down on the bench at the end of the bed. "What happened to you?"  
"There are so many souls tied to this house!" Hestia sobbed, "I didn't sense them before, but now that I'm back… They're everywhere, the words of McGonagalls from centuries ago. I spent last night wondering the house, trying to find a quiet corner!"

"That's terrible," Minerva was beginning to lose patience with her spoiled sister, "We'll see what Albus can do to create a quiet place for you."

"But that's not all!" Hestia stood from the bench and faced Minerva square on, startling her, "I've had dreams! Dreams about you and the babe. There will…"

"All right! That's enough of that!" Minerva stood and patted Hestia on the shoulder, "I may have accepted you into the family home, but I will not have your silly superstitions floating around the halls."

"But you are in grave danger!" Hestia cried as her sister walked out.

"The world is full of danger, Hestia" Minerva called back.

A/N: All who review will be greatly loved!


	8. Curving through

Disclaimer: I would never claim to be JKR. The woman has obviously lost touch with HP.

A/N: I only got a few reviews for the last chapter sniff. So I'm going to post this and see what happens!

Albus stepped into the lively green of Minerva's study. She was curled on the loveseat chatting with Poppy while Hestia sat observing from a corner chair. They fell silent as Albus opened the door.

"May I speak to you, Darling?" Albus came around to stand next to her, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Of course dear!" She smiled warmly at his presence and sat up against the back of the couch. Poppy exited, dragging Hestia with her. Albus sat next to Minerva, enfolding her in his arms.

"I had an enlightening discussion with Theseus," Albus began. Minerva looked up at him with interest, "He wants us to give him and Sedna our blessing."

"To be married?!" Minerva sat up quickly. Albus was thankful she was sitting down, as the shocked seemed to be having a negative effect. But Minerva found her voice. "Well, Sedna and I had a very long talk this morning. She is a lovely girl."

Albus took his wife's hand, "How did you feel about her?"

"She is exceptionally intelligent. "Minerv pondered, "you know, Albus, I think she truly loves him." Albus pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I believe that is all we can ever ask for," Albus smiled, "I must have a chat with this charming young lady."

That afternoon, when everyone took tea, Albus sat next to Sedna and spent the afternoon plying her with questions.

Before everyone else had quite finished, Minerva asked Theseus to push her wheelchair into a secluded, but wide-open room set aside for study and creation. Minerva wheeled her chair closer to the fire. Theseus tall frame awkwardly folded into a chair.

"Theseus," Minerva began, surprising her son by using her native Gaelic, "How do you feel about Sedna?"

He pondered a moment, and then replied, his Gaelic a bit halting on his occasion, "I feel as if everything comes together and I know where I'm going whenever she's around." Theseus continued 

jumping up he was so excited, "She helps me so much, I can help her as well. I am given a new meaning, and it's completely fulfilling."

"Good," Minerva smiled, "I simply had to know if this was the right thing for you. I am satisfied." She smiled at his radiant face, her hand naturally drawn to her, as yet, unrounded stomach.

On Christmas Eve, Theseus dragged Sedna further into the woods. There was a legion of snipers in pursuit. The snowballs were pelting their retreating backs as they joined Deus behind a fort built specifically for their eventual defeat. They scooped up the snowballs they had made in advance as a defense against onslaughts. But Neptune, Euripides, Albus, and Daphne showed no mercy. But as Theseus scooped up a snowball, he leaned toward Sedna.

"Oy! We agreed we wouldn't put rocks in the snowballs!" He weighed the hefty snowball, looking as if he was going to throw it at her.

"I swear! I didn't put a single rock in!" Sedna grabbed it from him and began to crumple it in her hand. But her frozen gloves encountered resistance, "Theseus! Did you!?"

Then she caught sight of the ring box. Her entire body froze. Theseus made his move.

"Sedna Valhalla, will you marry me?" he asked, wrapping his gloved hands around hers, dropping the snowball altogether, the stood up to kiss. As they stood, there were loud cat-calls and jeers from the attackers as they were pelted with a fresh barrage of snowballs.

Christmas night, the gifts had been exchanged, the food eaten, and the revelers to bed. All but two.

Albus and Minerva stood side-by-side in front of the shimmering Christmas Tree. Albus had his arm around his wife, supporting her. And she had her head against his shoulder, warming his heart.

"Albus, how did I ever get any of this?" Minerva sighed, listening to the enchanted sounds of a choir singing Christmas Carols. "I have three wonderful children, a daughter-in-law, wonderful friends, an amazing husband, and now, the promise of something more." She smiled as his hand shifted from her waist to her womb.

"Darling, I only know that none of this would have been possible without you!" He whispered into her ear. They slowly ascended the grand staircase, surrounded by their love for each other.

The start of the year, the term, and a new season rolled around with much hassle. Theseus and Sedna set a date for the wedding. They were to be married on July 1st, in an outdoor wedding on the McGonagall estate. The plans created a great deal of excitement in the Dumbledore-McGonagall clan. 

Daphne especially loved helping Sedna plan every detail. Hestia even went so far as to predict fair weather for the day of the wedding. She had decided to remain with her family for the time being, finding a job in Flourish and Blots, and giving fortunes on the side.

Minerva's health slowly gained stability. She was able to abandon her wheelchair altogether and taught her normal class schedule with few problems. Poppy smiled every time she saw her friend in the hallways. Minerva nearly glowed with the excitement of this tiny life. It brought much relief to the family when it seemed that the baby settled down. But as the middle of term rolled around, a kneezle was thrown into the mix.

The students were two days away from Spring Holidays. Poppy Pomfrey could not have been more excited to see them go. A nasty virus had been plaguing the school every since the Marauders decided it would be a good idea to play in the rain, and became terribly ill as a result. At least a dozen students occupied infirmary beds each day, as temperatures skyrocketed and they got the sweats. But the teachers knew that going home for break would give the students a chance to relax and hopefully recover.

So it was odd that Minerva was in such a bad mood this particular Thursday before holidays.

Minerva was still in the process of getting dressed. She was just now far enough along that she had a noticeable bump. Unfortunately, this meant that she could not wear several of her favorite dresses. She was in the middle of trying to squeeze into one when Albus walked in.

"Darling, Sedna owled this morning. She wants to make sure that you approve of this flower arrangement." Albus waltzed cheerfully into their bedroom carrying a picture of Sedna moving flowers in and out of the frame.

"Oh! To hell with Sedna and her flowers!" Minerva growled, struggling to pull the dress down past her hips, "Why did we let Theseus propose to her in the first place!? We hardly know her at all! I don't really think she deserves to marry our son!" Exasperated, she flopped onto the bed.

"Minerva? Are you all right?" Albus soothed, standing her up, and discreetly enlarging the dress while pulling it into place. "You seemed to like Sedna very much over the Holidays."

"Yes, but what if that was just an act?" She growled, "You seemed to be all for her stealing our son as well! Did she put you up to convincing me to accept her?"

"Nothing of the kind, my dear!" Albus attempted to smile, but he was slightly worried, "Look, why don't you floo over to visit her today? It's so close to Holidays, I can cover your classes!"

"And be enchanted by her again?" Minerva glared, "No, thank you very much! And I can teach my own classes!" She stormed out of their quarters.

Albus stood staring after her. Before leaving for his appointment with the Minister, he warned Poppy about Minerva's disposition.

Just as the class was leaving from her final lesson of the day, Minerva felt as if the entire room was ablaze. She desperately tried to shed her outer teaching robes, but before she could negotiate the buttons, Minerva was overwhelmed with dizziness. Blackness swallowed her, and she pooled onto the floor.

Poppy dropped by a few hours later, just before dinner to check on her. She had not seen Minerva at her usual place in the staff room after her last class. She found Minerva on the floor, shivering, and soaked with her own sweat. Poppy quickly gathered her up and moved her to her quarters. It was the sickness the students had suffered from. Only it seemed to be escalating beyond the normal caliber. Minerva's fever was outrageous, and she was developing a rash. She quickly checked the baby. The infant seemed to be magically shielded by Minerva's body, but at high cost to her. Poppy summoned Albus from his last meeting. As soon as he flooed into their quarters, he dashed toward the bedroom.

After he heard the situation, he picked up Minerva's clammy palm, "Will she be all right?"

"We'll have to see." Poppy sighed, "This is exactly the kind of thing I feared would happen! Yes, the child is safe, but every other part of Minerva's body is exposed to the deadly ravages of this virus!"

"What can I do?" Albus begged. "Would Fawkes…?" The bird cooed at mention of his name.

"For now, we can only wait for the fever to go down. Even Fawkes cannot stop a virus. And he could heal the damage all ready done, but that would destroy any immunity she has started to build up." Poppy looked grimly down at the ashy complexion of her best friend. "Just stay by her side. She needs you, Albus."

That evening, Hestia flooed into the castle and knocked at Albus' door. As he answered it, he blinked in surprise, "Hestia! I never expected!"

"Where is Minerva?" She asked, stepping past him, and moving into the bedroom.

"Wait!" Albus ran after her, shutting the front door before any of the student saw.

"I need to know something." Hestia said simply as she sat on the bed. She placed her palm on Minerva's forehead, closed her eyes, and began to chant softly to herself.

"What are you doing!" Albus was beginning to lose his temper. But Hestia seemed to be in some sort of trance. After five minutes, the chanting stopped, and Hestia sat with her hand still pressed to Minerva's perspiring head. She stayed there for half an hour. Albus never took his eyes off her.

Suddenly, Hestia broke contact and attempted to stand. But she nearly fell.

"What did you do?" Albus demanded, tensely.

"I had to see if she would survive this." Hestia answered quietly, "She will pull through. It will be slow, though. She will be in her wheelchair for another six weeks. And the baby will be perfectly healthy." When Albus looked disbelieving, Hestia continued, "I encouraged her as well. When I read peoples' futures, I can touch their minds. I told her that we all needed her to pull through this, and that we love her very much." There were tears in her eyes as she said that.

Albus looked completely astonished. "You did?" He asked.

Hestia suddenly turned back to her usual flamboyant self. "Now, I must be getting back to my place! Reading the mysteries of time can be SO draining!" With that she disappeared into the fireplace.

A/N: REVIEWS!!


	9. In Other Plains

Disclaimer: These characters and settings do not belong to me, they belong to JKR.

A/N: Thanks for all the loverly reviews. Hope this is a good update.

Poppy looked up sharply from her checkup of Minerva. Daphne and Albus both stopped what they were doing to listen.

"What did you do Albus?" She looked shocked and awed.

"What? I did nothing!" Albus jumped from his chair, "Hestia came. She claimed she was seeing Minerva's future. She put her hand here" he demonstrated "and chanted for a while and then sat still. What did she do?"

"The virus is dying!" Poppy stared, dumbfounded at Minerva, "Where is Hestia? I must talk to her! I have to find out what she did!"

"She's in her apartment in diagon alley!" Albus blinked and Poppy was all ready at the fireplace calling for Hestia's apartment.

"Hestia!" Poppy yelled into the fire, "It's Poppy! You must come here at once! I need to speak to you!" Poppy rocked back on her heels and stood with her arms nervously folded.

Hestia stumbled out of the fireplace. She looked as if the life had been sucked from her. "What do you want?" She snapped. There were dark rings around her eyes, and her cheeks were shriveled in. She glared, defensively at her interrogators. Daphne gasped at her appearance and brought a robe to cover her slightly shivering form.

"Oh, my" Poppy whispered. Daphne walked Hestia over to the armchair Albus vacated, "What have you done?" She began doing a checkup out of habit.

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Daphne asked. Hestia tried to laugh, but it sounded hollow.

"What did you do?" Poppy repeated carefully.

"Once, when I was meditating and exploring different plains, I discovered I had the ability to transfer my energy to the body of another. In that place, life-force is a liquid that can be poured from vessel to vessel. I returned to that place to give Minerva the strength to fight back."

"But it injured you!" Daphne cried, catching Hestia's clammy hand.

"It took a little bit of energy, lass. But I will be fine in a few days. And now Minerva is fine."

"Thank you." A voice from the bed croaked. And everyone jumped turning to discover that Minerva was awake.

"Darling!" ALbus ran over and gently embraced her hand. But as soon as he had, Minerva convulsed in pain, crying out.

The room froze waiting for her to recover her breath.

"The baby!" she gasped and collapsed back into the pillows.

Instantly Poppy ran over to her and began running tests. She paled and turned to Albus, "She's gone into labor!"

"What!?" ALbus' color fled as well, "Can we stop it?"

"I'm trying!" Poppy muttered through clenched teeth. There was a glow of spells around the bed. Albus stood back and began pacing the room. Daphne looked as if she could have nervous breakdown at any moment. Hestia had gone into a trance. And hour went by. Minerva suffered through 2 more contractions. Her screams made the room more frantic. Finally, after another hour and countless contractions, Poppy sighed in relief, collapsing into an empty rocker. Hestia stood and moved to sit on the bed. She stretched her hand out to Minerva.

"NO!" Poppy yelled, "Don't touch her! You cannot give her anymore energy, or you could die!"

"Why did this happen?" Albus demanded darkly. He tenderly brushed the hair away from Minerva's sleeping face.

"The virus caused the baby to feel unsafe," Poppy sighed, standing shakily up and gently administering healing spells to Minerva, "It decided it was time to leave. But I was able to slow things down enough that it should be fine now."

"It had nothing to do with me?" Hestia whispered.

"No, without your intervention, this still would have happened, but Minerva probably would not have survived."

Albus face tightened with apprehension gazing at Minerva' exhausted rest. Poppy stepped in to take charge.

"Albus, you need to go to bed. You need rest. Someone will have to take Minerva's classes tomorrow." Poppy waved her wand and a cot zipped into the room. "Just floo if you need me." She turned to Hestia, "You I'm keeping in the Hospital Wing." And she pulled Daphne under her arm, "Come with me, dearie!" None of her orders were questioned.

Minerva and Hestia slept until well past lunch the next day. Daphne came to her mother's room as soon as her last class was done. She brought in her latest knitting project and Scottish poems. Minerva was just waking up.

"Mother!" Daphne sobbed, diving into the bed, and locking her arms around the stirring witch. "I was terrified last night! How are you doing?"

Minerva smiled and laughed softly at Daphne's eager affection, "I'm a bit sore, darling. But I'll be all right. Help me sit up, will you?" Daphne propped pillows behind her mother. Minerva groaned as she shifted her position. Catching sight of herself in the bedroom mirror. "And could you get my hairbrush?"

Daphne returned as was about to hand over the desired article, when she froze, "May I brush your hair?"

This was an uncommon reversal of roles, Daphne was taking care of her mother. "Of course love!" Daphne contentedly sat and sang to herself as she tamed the raven knots.

No sooner had Daphne laid down the brush, but the door opened and Hestia walked in. There was a deep electricity of question and answers hanging in each second.

"Minerva!" Hestia finally broke the silence, "I was so worried! I couldn't not give you up!"

"Oh, Hestia!" Minerva extended her arms to her sister, her eyes beginning to leak joy, "You gave me so much! How could you have know that I needed you?"

"I have known since September that you would need me!" Hestia made a laughable attempt at her haughtiness.

"What happened to you, Aunt Hestia? Why did you decide to come back at all?" Daphne curled up on the bed, "Not to be blunt, but I've only seen you once before!"

"I was deep in meditation, skimming the fields of time, when I saw your uncle. He was holding her newborn son, he looked so happy. I had been studying in Arabia at the time, and I missed his birth. And I saw each of you being born." Hestia laughed as Daphne's eyes widened, "Yes, even you, squawking little red! And I saw your uncle weeping over Deidre's body.

"And then I fell into a deep sleep. And I dreamed that your mother came, leading a child by the hand. She begged me to come, claiming she needed my help." She gazed at Minerva, "But you would not say why. When I woke, I was terrified. I knew that if I was not there to help you, you would die. But you are too precious to me! And when you told me you were with child, the rest of my dream made sense. I have never seen a newborn bairn. And now, I am to be your guardian until I can hold this babe." She laid her hands on Minerva's bulge, "in my arms."

Minerva stared incredulously at her, "You understand!" She sighed, her voice laughing with happiness, "You finally understand!" And before Daphne could blink, Hestia and Minerva were locked in a desperate embrace.

A/N: Please Enjoy and Review!!


	10. Briefly

Disclaimer: I own none of this, except the plot.

A/N: my apologies for the delay. Finals are brutal.

As predicted, both Minerva and the child survived the spring holiday. Poppy kept Minerva on a strict schedule of rest and a little exertion. She was frustrated by her confinement at first, but them Poppy would simply remind her of the baby. Hestia returned to her apartment, but only after she and Minerva had a long talk. Slowly, Hestia was being rejoined to the family.

On Friday, Sedna and Theseus arrived with Sedna's parents for a weekend of getting to know each other. Eir and Bragi Rynkar were fascinating people. Her mother was a very earthy, free soul. Eir delighted in spending her spare moments in the Hogwarts greenhouses. Bragi, Sedna's father, was a very lanky, spry man. He was a closet Opera singer and engaged Albus in conversations about the greatest composers of all time. Both seemed to have forgotten the circumstances under which they were meeting and simply became old friends.

Later that night, Sedna, Theseus, Poppy, Euripides, Hestia, and Daphne came over for a long evening of dominoes. Poppy and Eir discussed in depth the benefits of certain plants as an alternative to Potions. Hestia was furious that Theseus won the game, disproving her prediction that she would be triumphant. Amadeus dropped by that evening and accompanied Bragi in one of Wagner's tenor arias.

That evening, they reclined on the top of the Astronomy tower, looking over the grounds. Minerva reclined against her husband, his arms automatically wrapped around her.

"There is so much danger in the world. So many evil powers creep at our hedges." Eir sighed, she too was ensconced in her husband's arms.

"But life and love still continue!" Minerva reminded him, gently rubbing her swelling stomach.

"What's that muggle song?" Bragi sat up straighter. "_The fundamental things apply, As Time Goes By_" His song almost cast a spell of awe and peace.

Hogwarts received the students back to her classroom with open arms. Minerva continued to teach, but from her wheel chair. All curious students were told that Professor McGonagall merely had a relapse. The students survived OWLS and NEWTS with only two suffering nervous breakdowns. Of course, Daphne passed her NEWTS with exceptional marks.

There was another coming of age that was considerably more difficult. Daphne was graduating, leaving Hogwarts, and studying to become a potions master. Daphne was excited to be out on her own. She had spent her entire life, practically, at Hogwarts. Even Albus was so proud to his little girl at the graduation ball, he had to keep from showing open affections for her the whole night. Amadeus and Theseus even behaved and admitted to being genuinely proud of their baby sister.

But Minerva was in consolable after the Graduation ball. She retired to their quarters and sobbed for hours. Albus ventured to find piles of sopping tartan handkerchiefs strewn about their room. He found Minerva wailing in their bed. She refused to speak to him, and became even more hysterical. Finally, Albus decided to get Daphne, hoping she could calm her mother's hormones. Daphne was exhausted, but she bounded onto her parent's bed to hug her mother.

"You're leaving me!" She wailed. Albus, waiting in the sitting room, jumped up and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Mother!" Daphne scolded snuggling up to Minerva as she did when she was little. "I'm not leaving you! I'll still be around! I promise I will come to visit you!"

"But you're my baby!" Minerva had given up conjuring handkerchiefs and was simply using the bedspread. "You're my little one! If you leave, I'll be old!"

"Oh! Mother this is absurd!" Daphne flopped back on the pillows. She grabbed Minerva's hand and placed it over the hill that contained her new sibling, "This is your baby now! You have a new little one! You're not loosing anything! You're gaining a child!"

"You're leaving me!" Minerva dove back into her pillow sobbing louder, "You and Theseus are _both_leaving me!"

At this newest tanget, Daphne threw her hands up and returned to father, "She's crying about Theseus now!" She muttered rolling her eyes.

"Merlins' Beard!" Albus jumped up and ran to the room, calling back, "Go get Poppy!"

Two hours later, Minerva slept, interrupted by only occasional hiccup-sobs.

"Is she going to be all right?" Albus whispered from the next room, still petrified at the thought of waking his so recently hysterical wife.

"She's getting better." Poppy sighed, tiredly gathering her equipment, "Another sever hormonal imbalance. Minerva's recent over activeness excited the baby. Thank Merlin you called me when you did! Who knows what the baby would have altered next!"

"But she's safe now?" Albus echoed.

"Yes, I was able to calm the baby, and I gave Minerva light sedative." Poppy hugged Daphne, who continued to look worried. "She'll sleep through the night and be fine for the Leaving Feast. Just make sure she doesn't get too excited."

True to Poppy's prediction, Minerva weathered the Leaving Feast, and seeing the students onto the train. She and Albus spent a final week finishing up paper work. Then they rushed to McGonagall Manor to spend a month preparing for the wedding.


	11. Rehearsals

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, I would actually have money. Hmmm…

A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story. I appreciate your reviews!

Right, you're not really here to listen to me, let's get on with this!!

WARNING: this gets graphic kids. Violence. You have been warned.

The wedding was to be held on the grounds of the McGonagall estate. The rehearsal was set for that evening. The Manor bustled with the arrival of a few close family members. Eir and Bragi Rynkar came with Forseti, Bragi's brother, and her maternal grandparents, Siegfried and Brunhilda. Neptune and Hestia were in attendance as well; Theseus and Sedna invited Poppy and Euripides, who were there that night as well.

Minerva was heavily pregnant, several days past her due date. Poppy took walks with her nearly every morning, encouraging her to stay active. There were several hormonally charged outbursts during the past month. But Poppy had resided with them helping with wedding preparations and had been able to stave off the worst of them. And the McGonagall family was wonderfully tolerant of her plight.

Albus, Neptune, Bragi, Eir, Minerva, and Euripides had carefully laid out stringent protections on the grounds. It was a small, private wedding. But Voldemort seemed to be gathering powerful resources. They tried to secure the grounds against all unwanted visitors.

The rehearsal should have gone very smoothly.

Everyone was in their place. Deus was the best man, and one of Sedna's friends from the Auror Department was the maid of honor. They were all there and ready to go. Even the House Elves were bouncing around the kitchen preparing the meal for afterwards.

But just before the actually rehearsal was underway, an explosion moved the chairs in the tent. Albus stood up.

"He's here." That was all he needed to say. Everyone tuned to hear his instructions. Quickly, after checking where the wards had been shredded, he handed out assignments to the occupants of the tent.

Without question, Minerva was sent up to the Mansion, with Daphne as an escort. She was furious at being brushed aside and carefully guarded like this. She reached the mansion and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Poppy was down the hall grimly preparing a miniature hospital. For a few moments, Minerva paced the secured room. Finally she threw up her hands and yelled, "Enough!" Daphne jumped up from where she was huddled against the wall.

"What?" She demanded, worried.

"I can't stay here waiting to know if my family has been slaughtered!" Minerva growled, "I don't want my child to be born without a father!" And she marched out of the room.

"Mother! Wait!" Daphne tripped after her, "You can't go out there!! What about the …"

"The baby?" Minerva yelled vehemently as she pressed on, "I refuse to deliver this child into a world that has been overrun by evil!"

Daphne yelled "Fine! Then I'm coming to take care of you!"

Minerva was the ready out fighting the nearest Death Eater. A black stream was pouring from a gaping hole in the earth. Minerva was pressing through battle after battle, mowing down her opponents. Daphne was right behind her. The duo chased a quartet of Death Eaters towards the edge of the woods. One fell to a swift stunning spell. Daphne cast a body-bind on another. But as she did, Minerva was knocked off her feet as a massive spell rebounded off her shield. As she tried to stand up, her first contraction hit, and she curled up in pain. That was the fatal moment. At her mother's pain, Daphne became distracted and froze. One of the remaining Death Eaters spat, _Sectum Sempre_ at the befuddled girl. Minerva regained control in time to paralyze the Death Eater. Daphne collapsed to the ground, blood squishing through the fingers clutching her stomach. Minerva was furious, she threw spell without seeing where they hit. The final Death Eater was subdued. Minerva was holding Daphne as best she could. Another contraction brought her to the earth.

Fearful of attracting other Death Eaters, Minerva stifled her pained scream by clamping down on her lip. Soon her blood mingled with that of her daughter. Minerva struggled to climb above the pain and tap into Albus' mind. But she only succeeded in finding him before a third contraction overwhelmed her and Minerva dropped from consciousness.

Just as he disabled his last opponent, Albus felt his wife's presence brush his mind. With no visible threat imminent, Albus concentrated desperate efforts on finding his love. Grabbing Eir and Neptune, he ran in the direction he had last felt Minerva.

When they arrived, Albus was horrified. He could not make his feet move. He simply stood paralyzed. Eir cradled Daphne and apparated, along with Neptune and Minerva to the mansion. Euripides ran up behind them and pulled Albus back into reality. Together they repaired the wards and helped the stragglers back to the mansion.

As soon as he broached the mansion, Albus' mind returned to his perishing daughter and wife. He dashed up the stairs and stumbled into their bedroom. Minerva had been awakened and moved onto the Master bed. As soon as Albus opened the door, his ears were ripped with her screams. Minerva was propped up against the mountain of pillows, sweat had drenched her face and was trickling down onto the cuts she had acquired during the battle. The bed was covered with blood, and Minerva looked pale in comparison. Poppy stood at Minerva's side looking very worried. Albus pulled her outside and Eir stepped in to nurse Minerva.

"I don't know, Albus," no question needed to be asked, Poppy began right away. "She's lost so much blood. The delivery isn't going as smoothly as I had hoped. I warned you it would be dangerous!!"

"What can we do?" He face had become stone, leaving no cracks or weakness. That would come later.

"Well, I have given her a blood replenishing potion, and tried my best to ease the pain," Poppy sighed, "But this could be a very long delivery. She's strong though, Albus. And she has a lot to live for."

"I will stay with her," Albus was about to return to the room, when Poppy arrested him with a mournful hand.

"Daphne." Poppy was nearly crying now. "She was hit with a spell. I don't know what it was, I've never seen it before! She's dying. I can't save her."

Albus simply stared, terrified over Poppy's shoulder. She had said the two words he had never expected to hear of his child, "Dying?" He echoed, quietly.

Poppy merely sobbed and began to march down the hall. Albus followed, and entered into his daughter's room.

Daphne was on the bed with a large, blood-soaked bandage embracing her stomach. Her body looked like white marble, with blue streaks of veins running across her thin body. Hestia was on the opposite side of the bed. She was equally ill-looking. Hestia too had a bandage snugged against her shoulder. Her hand was connected with her niece's forehead. Both had their eyes closed. Albus and Poppy instantly understood what was going on.

"NO!" Poppy yelled, racing around the bed. But she was well past the point of reconciliation. Hestia collapsed on the floor; and Daphne began to cough and splutter, the blood receding from the bandage around her middle. Poppy scrambled for Hestia's pulse, but it was not there to be felt. Instantly, she jumped to check the young woman on the bed. Daphne was breathing heavily, and her body glistened with sweat. Poppy tenderly lifted one of the bandages. Turning very pale, she stood up stiffly. "It's gone. She's stopped bleeding. It's as if she was never hurt. Hestia gave what little life she had to save you daughter." Poppy stared solemnly at the body spread out on floor.

Albus gently carried Hestia's empty form into the bedroom across the hall, laying it reverently on the bed. Then he and Poppy dashed back to Minerva's bedside. The screams were feebler now. Minerva was still losing blood, and she was slumped against the pillows as if she had lost control over the muscles in her body.

Poppy ran a diagnostic battery of spells. "She's getting closer." Pulling Albus to the side, she murmured, "This could take all night. I'm not sure how long she will last." Albus nodded grimly.

Tenderly, desperately, He returned to his wife's side and held her hand in his own. She had stopped screaming, evidently having screamed herself hoarse. Minerva was too weak to even lift her 

head, but turned it to look Albus in the eyes. She pulled her hand from his, and shakily moved her finger to trace lines on his palm.

_I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U, _she traced, before her hand fell back to the bed. With tears in his eyes, Albus lifted her hand up, kissing it gently.

For seven hours, they sat there together. Every ten minutes, Minerva would coil in agony, gripping her husband's hand anew. It was horrible. Poppy battled to keep Minerva's body filled with blood, but still could not find a way to stop the blood flow.

Pacing at the side of the room, Poppy confided to Eir, "I'm worried that she might be bleeding internally as well! But, I don't know how to help her without injuring the child!"

Finally, just after one in the morning, Minerva sat up and let out a terrible screech. Poppy ran to her side and began running spells. "The baby is coming!!" She yelled excitedly, "Come on, Minerva! PUSH! This is it!! You can make it through this! You've made it this far! PUSH!!"

Propped up by Albus, Minerva sobbed as she struggled to bear down. In another fifteen minutes, she had fallen back into the pillows, and mewling strains of her new son stabbed the sudden quiet anticipation of the room. Eir took the squalling bundle to wash him.

Poppy turned her attention back to Minerva, who was dangerously close to comatose. Albus hovered close to the bed as well. By now, the rest of the family had congregated outside the door. The wounds had been bandaged, the grounds secured, and the entire clan was on edge. When Eir brought the baby out, no one, not even Daphne, who had insisted on being carried up to the scene, seemed much cheered by the sight of the healthy new arrival. They were waiting for word of Minerva.

Finally, half an hour later, Poppy stumbled out to tell the crowd Minerva was stable. Everyone collectively sighed and disbursed to their beds. Deus carried Daphne back, and Theseus put his one unbroken arm around Sedna as they shuffled down the hall. Poppy returned to the room, to find Albus in the bed almost asleep with his wife. The sheets had been magically cleaned, as had Minerva and Albus. Poppy was about to leave them, when Albus sat up.

"Thank you." Albus croaked, "I almost lost her." He continued, his voice quaking. "But you brought her back to me. Thank you."

Poppy smiled and closed the door on the sleeping couple.

A/N Well, there should be one more. Please review. Thanks for continuing to read, even if you don't review.


	12. Ponderance

Disclaimer: This is not mine, It's JKRs. I'm just borrowing the characters. If you see her, you can tell her I'm almost done.

A/N: This is the last chapter. It came to me over vacation. I am moving on to a few shorter fics after this. Please be courteous and review! I love hearing what you thought of it, positive or not (though why you'd stick around this long if you hated it, I wouldn't know).

Everyone fell asleep that evening and slept until the next morning. Even Poppy finally traded watches with Eir to catch a few off hours of sleep. Daphne appeared to be completely well, aside from one cracked, but mending, rib. Poppy still checked on her every 15 minutes. But Minerva required much more attention. Her fever was still uncomfortably high and her blood pressure was still appallingly low. The baby was fed and asleep in hi new bed. But Poppy and Eir were zipping around the room carefully leading Minerva back to a safe bodily state. Albus slept on a couch in the room, always ready to fly to Minerva's side.

The next morning, when all were fully rested and reasonably healed, Albus, Eir and Bragi pulled Sedna and Theseus into the Library for a serious talk.

"I want to have the wedding as soon as we can get the events set in motion." Sedna announced quietly.

"But what of all the terrible things that have happened?" Eir sighed, "We nearly lost Daphne, Minerva, your uncle, and the baby! Hestia is dead!" She was still a bit emotional having only eased ierva into a natural, healthy sleep a few hours ago.

Bragi laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Darling, that was not their fault!"

"No, but we knew it would be dangerous, that a lot of problems would arise, which we would dealt with together." Theseus looked apologetically at Sedan's parents, "I'm sorry that I cannot offer your daughter the complete safety she deserves. But I have openly told her our life together would be far from safe."

"But I love him!" Sedna interrupted, "And we cannot let evil triumph over love!" Albus nodded, quietly.

You sound exactly as Minerva did before our wedding," Albus sighed, "Her parents were afraid to let her marry me, but she told them nearly the same thing. And they were right to worry Sedna. She's laying up in a bed, barely alive, having suffered a traumatic battle, where she nearly lost all of her loved ones! This truly will not be an easy life!" His eyes were sorrowful.

Eir stood up and moved to kneel next to her only child. "Darling, I want to see you safe. But more than that, I want to see you happy!" She stood up and Bragi pulled her into his arms.

Theseus took her place, kneeling, he took Sedna's hand, "Sedna Rynkar, I treasure you very much. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, even after all that has happened? Sedna dove from her seat into his one good arm.

"Of course I will! I love you!" And the parents discreetly flied out of the room. The young couple had much to discuss.

Albus sat by his wife's bedside, holding her hand. "Daphne survived, but only because Hestia sacrificed herself. Theseus has a broken arm. Forseti was hit with a nasty batch of _crutiatus_. The baby is perfectly healthy, and beautiful. Sedna and Theseus are still going to get married, even after everything that has happened. And you! You were willing to die a horrible death for our child. I have always tried to keep you safe, you and our children. But I have failed you and I am sorry! So, so sorry!

Minerva groaned as she struggled to turn her head and smile at her lover. There were tears in her exhausted eyes. She was trying desperately to squeeze his hand and crush his fears.

"Albus… my love… I never asked… for safety..." Every word was an Olympian effort. "I only ask… to have you… by my side... And you have never… failed me in that." Her voice was a shattered vase, all the lovely ideas spilling over broken edges.

Albus could no longer contain his love, gathering her into a gentle hug. He pulled back to kiss her, then remembered, "Sedna made a declaration almost exact you the one you made to your parents all those years ago!" He smiled, remembering.

"They love each other" She warmed his heart with a promising smile.

So it was, five days later, with all healed, and the departed laid to rest, Sedna and Theseus stood under the same tent as man and wife. Bragi and Albus were trying desperately to appear as if they were not crying. But Eir and Minerva were veritable well-springs of liquid joy.

As they sat at the wedding banquet that evening, after the newest Dumbledore, little Saturn, had been put to bed. Theseus and Sedna shone at the head of the table, Eir and Bragi, and Albus and Minerva on either side.

The room was filled with the promise of futures, traditions and warm inclusion of the moment. Wonderful changes were fermenting at that very moment which would interrupt, improve, and embolden the lives of all those present.

That night, when all the guests were in bed, Minera, Albus, Poppy, Euripedes, Neptune, Daphne, and tiny Saturn were reclining around the fire in the sitting room. Minerva's wheelchair was waiting patiently, once again, to carry her. Slight threads of conversation wove among the furniture's occupants. But Minerva merely sat back, and smiled, feeling the eager heartbeat of the infant in her arms. Her eyes slid from the empty chair on her left, to the dancing flames. Something moved by the vacant chair. Minerva snapped her gaze warily back. The continuity of the room was snapped by her scream. The focus of the room flew to the no-longer-vacant armchair.

The chairs occupant stood and walked before the fire. The flames seemed to warp and twist around the apparition. The face gazed at all of them.

"I don't have much time. I will be moving on shortly. But I had to have you smiles for my next, more challenging journey," It was Hestia's voice and something like her face and body, but she had the bearing of a celestial goddess, "Daphne, I never regret what I gave you. Minerva, Neptune, and everyone, I'm sorry I never gave more of myself to you and that I never got to know you better!" I wish I could stay with you, but there are so many things waiting ahead of me. And so many wonderful promising things ahead of you as well!"

"How did you get here?" Albus gained his amazed voice back.

"The mysteries of time are fathomless, dear Albus!" She laughed, and her voice seemed to ring with enigmas itself.

"What lies beyond?" Neptune questioned urgently, all the room knew he was thinking of his wife.

"Such inexplicable, glorious things. Do not fear for death! Wonder at the adventure awaiting you!" She was beginning to glow more and firelight was eking through her.

"Tell her…" Neptune called after, but Hestia was gone.

There was a moment of silence as everyone caught up with what had transpired.

"Was that really Hestia?" Daphne stuttered.

"It appeared so, bairn," Neptune nodded, "If anyone could do that, it would be Hestia."

"Does she really mean what she said?" she whispered.

"Of course she does!" Minvera opened her arm and pulled her daughter to her, "She believed everything she told us. And she is right. We have a lot of amazing things ahead of us! And we have so much to look forward too. But much to remember as well. We cannot forget what Hestia has done, and all the other brave souls who gave up their lives. We must be grateful for each moment, and each other."

With that, Poppy and Euripides scooped Daphne off to bed, the rest of the room quickly developing misty, contemplative eyes. They spun out the silence, even after the door had been closed.

Finally, Neptune tentatively threw out, "Do you think Deadre is waiting for me? Will I see her when I get over there?"

"And Ariana?" Albus shivered. Minerva wrapped an arm around him and he reciprocated.

"What of all those we loved, who have gone before?" Minerva questioned.

The night was divulging no answers.

A/N: Again, review. I will be moving on to another fic shortly. Depending on how quickly I can actually secure full-time employment.


	13. Update

UPDATE: All Family Fun fans, a prequel, entitled "Becoming the Dumbledores" is being published on currently. Check it out!


End file.
